1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic attachment coupled to the handle end of a conventional walking cane by which to enable elderly or disabled individuals to retrieve dropped metal objects, such as a set of keys, or the like, without having to bend over or kneel down.
2. Background Art
Individuals who are elderly or disabled, including those who may have suffered a physical injury, are often required to use a walking cane when moving from place to place. Because of age, infirmity, or disability, it is sometimes difficult for these individuals to retrieve various objects (e.g., a set of keys, or the like), that has fallen on the floor. In particular, having to bend over or kneel down to recover a fallen object may not be possible in some cases. In other cases, individuals could fall over or sustain back injury during the attempt to pick up an object which has been inadvertently dropped on the floor. Gripping and lifting devices have been associated with walking sticks to enable elderly and disabled users to retrieve fallen objects. Examples of such devices are available by referring to one or more of the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No.Issue Date3,591,226Jul. 6, 19715,392,800Feb. 28, 19955,640,985Jun. 24, 19976,550,400Apr. 22, 2003However, the devices shown in the above-identified patents are generally complex, relatively expensive and require manipulative skills. Consequently, such devices may not be readily available or suitable to many of those in need of a lifting aid.
Accordingly, what is needed is an effective, inexpensive, and simple-to-use device that can be coupled to the walking cane of an elderly or disabled individual to enable him to retrieve dropped magnetic objects without exerting any special manipulative skills or having to bend over or kneel down.